tattered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Homebrewed Monsters
These monsters are statted for use in a game. Hydra * Str: 15 Wip: 3 * Agi: 5 Wit: 4 * End: 8 Int: 1 * Het: 11 Per: 5 * Adr 4: Loyalty: X * Tou: 11 Mob: 14 * Mass: 15 * Animal Combat Dice: 6+X * Bite Attack: Str-2c, Very Long Reach * Kick Attack: Str-2b, Short Reach * Tail Lash Attack: Str-2b, Very Long Reach * Base Cost: 50 Gold, +10 per head. Multi-headed At the creation of a hydra, roll 1d10+2. This is the number of heads this particular hydra bears. Each head after the first gives the hydra +2 CP. A hydra may make as many bites in an action as it has heads. Hardened Scales A Hydra has hard armor 3/3/3 in the form of its dense scales. Size A Hydra consists of five zones; The Heads, two flanks, the tail, and the core. The heads are the nest of serpentine heads the Hydra. Attacking the core is done at -2 reach, with an additional -1 reach if attacking from the front. Attacking a side of the hydra from the other side (such as attacking the tail from the front, or attacking an opposite flank) is done at -4 reach, with an additional -1 for attacking through the head. Manticore * Str: 8 Wip: 4 * Agi: 8 Wit: 6 * End: 7 Int: 1 * Het: 7 Per: 5 * Adr 7: Loyalty: x * Tou: 7 Mob: 11 Mass: 11 CP: 15 Bite Attack: Str+0p, TN 6, Short, Forward Swept Tail Sting Attack: Str-2p, TN 7, Can attack fighters behind the manticore at no penalty, Medium Wings A manticore may fly at up to double its MOB, but requires a running start equivalent to at least two combat rounds, and to remain aloft must move at least half MOB every round. Thick Hide A manticore has thick skin, providing 2/2/2 AV everywhere except for the ventral-side of the neck & belly. Tail Poison On wound, HLT check with RS equal to half BS. Every success missed costs 1 Agility as paralysis sets in; if reduced to 0 agility, the fighter is paralyzed and can take no actions. The poison lasts for ten minutes. An adult manticore can produce three doses of poison per day. Trapping Bite A bite manevuer with 3 Activation Cost, on a successful attack (even one doing no damage), immediately resolve a trap on the hit limb. The victim may use their previous defense and successes, Quick Defense to add dice and reroll the previous dice with the new TN or make an entirely new Quick Defense. TZMs Thrusting * Face: 0 * Dorsal Neck (Upper Back): 0 * Ventral Throat: -2 * Front Upper Leg: 0 * Front Lower Leg: -1 * Chest: -3 * Belly: -4 * Groin: -3 * Hind Upper Leg: -2 * Hind Lower Leg: -2 * Upper Wing: 0 * Lower Wing: -1 Striking * Head: 0 * Dorsal Neck: 0 * Ventral Neck: -2 * Front Upper Leg: 0 * Front Lower Leg: 0 * Belly: -3 * Side: -2 * Hind Upper Leg: -1 * Hind Lower Leg: -2 * Upper Wing: 0 * Lower Wing: 0 Category:Monsters